The mission of the Washington University School of Medicine (WUMS) Diabetes Research Center (DRC) is to support and enhance research in diabetes and related metabolic diseases through Biomedical Research Core services reflecting the evolving needs of diabetes investigators, a vibrant Pilot & Feasibility Program and a dynamic Enrichment Program. Now in Its 35th year of continuous NIDDK funding, this DRC is located at an outstanding research institution with a longstanding tradition of excellence in diabetes investigation. The WUMS DRC Research Base is organized in three Focus Groups: Metabolic Regulation, Complications, and Islet Biology & Immunology. Investigators from each of these groups participate in DRC programs that address two central, interacting scientific themes-a) Approaches Across the Translational Spectrum, and b) Prevention of Diabetes Complications. Evidence that the WUMS DRC continues to successfully pursue the mission outlined in this renewal application Includes a record of outstanding productivity reflected by publications and peer-reviewed funding in diabetes and related research. Our research strategy will build on these accomplishments by: 1. Creating an environment that supports important as well as innovative research In diabetes and related metabolic disorders; 2. Supporting cutting edge basic and clinical research related to etiology, pathogenesis, prevention and cure of diabetes; 3. Raising awareness and interest in fundamental and clinical diabetes research in addition to enhancing multldisciplinary approaches to diabetes and its complications; and 4. Translating new knowledge in diabetes to improved treatment of patients with diabetes.